ROMANCE story
by darkedsouls
Summary: this is a romance story and yea so just read it lol if u want to


based of a true story - the romence story of a beauty girl

BACKSTORY: well here is a back story of how this all happened. THere was a girl who was called as "beauty girl" becouse she wast the beauty girl of all her who knew. okay so she have a boy friend and that boy was name was he was called as "Trooter" but it was not his name his first or last name but nothing and it was just what every on called at him. And they where dateing and they had been for a long time like so long they almost forgot it. And they had a problem one time but they didn't care becouse they love each other very much. And when later comes around they might have more problems. And they only call each other by the name I said earlier so is that weird? You Can Decide For Yourself...

Chaptre 1 : What Is Love?

The scene opened up and there was beauty girl and throoter there was looking into a sunset on a beach but there was a garden behind them. they have been there for a long time but they don't remember just how long adn they forgot again. Beatuy Girl looked at throoter and say "What if people where born with a wing..." he looked away

"Well I thing You Would Be A Angle If You Could Have Wing" he said back and looked back after that

now thwy where makeing out on the beach and then they did sex in the garden

Chapt 2 : a true name to speak to

Throother was sat in a chair at some office building where he worked at and them he got a tele phone called out to him. HELLO he answer the phone.

"THROOTER I had what you always wanted and then if you want to get it back then you will meet me under the bridge in a couple a hour" one of mystery voice say that on the phone after he said hello

"WHOSE THERE?" throoter yelled so loud into the phone it almost broke in half becouse he was squeezeing it to hard

But Then There was A DEad Phone Line noise where it goes "booooooooo"

"WAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" he yelled again and slammed the phone back down to hang it up. the phone was crackled into pieces and then it dusted off on to the ground and he stepped on it! Oops...That hurt He took some of it out.

Then with that over he went outside and he screamed "WHY DID THIS HAPPEN TO ME OUT OF ALL THE PEOPLE HERE" and he is so angry it was not even funny

so thenhe go to the bridge and there was a man there and he had on a coat that was so good looking on him but he also looked prety scary and kind of cool

"Wait A Second I know who you are..." Throother was surprise like when it you christmas presents

"You know me? nobody can know me" then they were staring that good at each other

"You where one man known as Insane One...you where so insane that they could not even keep you in insane hospital..."

"insane hospital?" insane one gave a laugh at that thou "you think those idiots can keep me inside? try again"

insane one LAUNCH into the air and kick throoter in the head. "WAAAAAAA" he flew back and into the sand he was bleeding from hes head right now

he jumped back up to on top of his feet and look at INSANE one for like 20 seconds and said "my name is throoter...but back when I was a fighter do you know what my real name was? shooter...I have just changed first two letter so noone will no who I am that way I can hide way to noone will ever find my way."

then he spun around to twirl as a tonado and then he flew himself right into insane one TONADO SHOOT! and insane one was blew through the back of him and then he flow back and slam on to a tree. then throoter had got back to beauty girl

"you have won this battle FOR NOW but next time I won't go so sane on you...you will experiance my full insanity" he jumped into the night time

"throoter tyvm for saving me so much I can owe my life to you even again..." they where haveing sex again

Chapt 3 - : - THE FINAL SHOWDOWn

after they have got home they both say "WOW SO POOPED OUT OF IT" and at the same time and laugh for so long after that then throoter needed something.

Okay now they were in a warehouse becouse throoter needed supplies for what he needed at home so when hhe neeeded he went to a warehouse but all light where off and noone is there but them and its him and beauty girl they where all along there

throoter walk around in the darkness...BUMP! he knock his head on to a lightstand and feels his way back to the safe spot. Okay he won't be going over there anymore. out of somewhere came a silver light and it LIGHT THE HOLE ROOM TO FULL

"Insane One...I knew you would have come here..." so they were powering up like in a dragon ball show where they power up and get way stronger and the floor was cracking because they were to strong or was it something else...?

INSANE one release his power of being insane. all the room was filled up with red color and they were all so insane in there. "YOU WILL ALL DIE TO MY INSANITY" he yelled and screamed and shouted

throoter shot his power gun with was what his finger and then it blew away all the insane red colors. "throoter is my name killing is my game insane one you have gone in to long and you can now die to me" he shot insane one right inside the heart

"NICE" beauty girl yells

"Insane one is now dead and now we can live with happy for ass long ass we want to at least that is what I hope so" they where now married and they can live for a while

Insane One maybe still lives on? who could know? maybe throoter should of finish him for good? why? becouse he was so insane that if he lived he can kill them. why? becouse he is so insane that he dosent care about feelings or he dosent care about them either. why? he is to insane...


End file.
